Lust Erupts From the Drug A Sonamy Story
by BarretOblivion
Summary: Something has happened to Amy and now she is at Sonic's house! What happened? Why is she acting so strange? And why is Sonic uncomfortable to now tell her his true feelings for her when she is like this? LEMON! 25 reviews needed for sequal! SonicxAmy Pair


Okay guys this lemon has been completely let loose with no holding back. In other words… EXTREME LEMON ALERT!

I know I didn't get 40 reviews for my last lemon but oh well 35 is good enough for me. No one under the age of 17 plz!

"I can't believe it happened," a pink hedgehog whimpered as she weakly crawled on the cold streets of Empire City in the month of December in the middle of the night. She was an attractive hedgehog with a gorgeous body with a pair of beautiful light green eyes. Yet now, she was naked as the day she was born. Her clothes were gone, her legs and hips were searing in pain. She had been raped.

Her flower was red from her attacker and her breasts were swelling. Yet somehow through the hard bashing of her attacker that defiled her body, she was in confusion. Her mind was screaming in pain yet her body was pulsating with happiness and pleasure. She hated it but her body was demanding for her to crawl back to where she was rapped and beg her attacker to defile her body once again.

This girl probably sounds like a slut or a whore to you all, huh? Well that is completely not true about her. This hedgehog had a very stout, protective view on the act of making love. She believed in only doing it with your one true love. She was even a virgin for most of her life, until about half an hour ago.

Yet now, she laid on the cold street as her mind was fighting a war with her body as it was wallowing in the absence of the intruder that took what she held dear away from her and was screaming for the attacker to take her for a second time. Her flower was starting to drip with her fluids as she weakly stood as she shivered at both the bone chilling wind of the night and the screaming need for more of what she recently was being bathed in pleasure.

The girl hedgehog then grabbed a cold, black window drape that was in the trash can next to her in the alley. She wrapped the drape around her body so that her breasts and pulsating flower were out of sight from anyone she might run into.

"I have to find him," the girl struggled to whisper as she trudged through the alley and into the abandoned street that was only active during the day. She then looked up the street and spotted her goal, a small navy blue house at the far end of the street, about 10 blocks away. The girl slow started walking toward the house as she shivered more at the wind and what had happened.

~At the Navy Blue House~

"Man, Sonic you know how to spoil yourself," a blue hedgehog satisfyingly sighed as he stretched his arms. He was wearing a pair of rugged blue jeans and a pair of red and white speed shoes with no shirt to cover his broad chest.

"A nice seat," as Sonic shifted his butt to get a more comfortable seat in his soft, tan, Lazy Boy recliner.

"A nice roaring fire," the fireplace had a nice healthy fire roaring in front of recliner that was beating against Sonic's naked feet.

"And a nice plate of chili dogs," Sonic snickered in happiness as he grabbed a piping hot chili dog from the platter of chili dogs that were sitting on a small table beside the recliner.

"This is just paradise," Sonic sighed again before he stuffed the chili dog into his mouth and gave a muffled moan in happiness at the meaty taste of the chili dog.

"And no Egghead," Sonic responded after he gulped down the chili dog down his throat.

Egghead, or Dr. Eggman, was a mad inventing genius who would do anything possible to take over the world and make what he calls "The Eggman Empire". Of course every time he had some new hair-brained scheme Sonic always was on the job to defeat him. However recently, Eggman has started losing his touch with challenging Sonic. For example, just yesterday his latest creation was just a large robot that had a weak left leg and with one well placed spin attack, Sonic defeated the abomination in twenty seconds flat.

"It's just too bad I have no one to enjoy this with," Sonic sighed as he stuffed another chili dog into his maw.

Sonic was normally one to love being by himself to let his mind wander but recently he felt as though he was becoming less and less happy being by himself.

"I can't call Tails," Sonic mumbled as he had finished another chili dog. "He is off in Africa investigating some seismic active or something like that. Knuckles is too much of a hard headed buffoon to be around all that long."

"Shadow is too…" Sonic paused for a moment to think about his problem with Shadow to use in words. "Well he is just Shadow."

"And Rouge is now going out with him so I would think she was with him," Sonic concluded as he sighed in distress.

Then suddenly a small ping like sound went off in Sonic's head and he immediately remembered one other person he could ask.

"I can't believe I forgot about Amy," Sonic growled in shame as he held his head with his free hand. As Sonic lifted his head, he warmly smiled as he stared at a small picture that was sitting on the ledge a top the fireplace. The picture captured Sonic when he was about fifteen years old as he was giving his trademark thumbs up and wink. Behind him was a happy pink hedgehog at the age of twelve with her arms wrapped warmly around Sonic's torso and her face was beaming with happiness.

During Sonic's early years when he was fighting against Eggman, his closest female friend, Amy Rose, was blindly in love with him and was always trying to get him to ask her out on a date. During this time Sonic had seen Amy as a bit of an annoyance yet still a close friend. However as the years passed bye, Amy had grown into a more mature and beautiful young women that soon captured Sonic's heart with ease. Yet, because of Sonic's shyness and worry of danger that might be threatened upon Amy, Sonic never did tell her his true feelings for her. But now as Sonic continued to gaze upon the picture, he felt the undying need to get up from his seat, go to his kitchen, pickup the phone, ask Amy to come over, and to tell her how he truly felt about her.

Then as Sonic decided to call Amy, he heard a weak knock at his door and he immediately leapt out of his recliner and scratched his head in confusion.

"Who the heck would be knocking at my door at this hour?" Sonic murmured as he made his way to the front door.

As Sonic opened the door his heart stopped at what he saw. There, covered with a tattered window drape, was Amy.

"Sonic," Amy weakly whispered before her eyes rolled up and she started to collapse before Sonic instinctively caught her.

"What the hell," is all Sonic could say as he realized that Amy had no clothes on underneath the drapes.

It was all dark as Amy looked around hoping to see something. All around her was darkness with nothing in her possible line of sight as she shivered at the ominous wind that blew against her naked body as she tried her best to cover herself with her hands and legs. She was all alone.

"Hello," Amy whimpered as she took a step forward.

Suddenly three metal tentacles shot out from the black ground and Amy screamed in terror.

"You have returned my slave," a mysterious voice spoke from the darkness with a murderous, lustful tone as the tentacles danced in front of Amy. "You want me to defile you again, don't you?"

"No!" Amy screamed as she tried to run away as fast as she could from her attacker.

"You can't run," the voice hissed as the tentacles shot out and grabbed Amy's legs as she screamed in terror.

"No, don't!"

"Oh I will," the voice hissed again as two of the three tentacles slithered up Amy's exposed breasts while the other one started to enter her flower. "For you see you are mine forever, my slave."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy screamed as the tentacles started to defile her again.

"Amy!" A familiar voice shouted out from the darkness as the mysterious voice hissed at it and the tentacles slowly removed themselves from Amy's body.

"Sonic?" Amy whimpered weakly.

"Amy, wake up!" Sonic's voice bellowed again.

Suddenly Amy opened her eyes, looked up, and weakly smiled at Sonic, who was hovering over her as she laid on the recliner that Sonic was previously spoiling himself in. She then felt a soft fabric against her body and she looked down at her body to see it covered by a sea green bathrobe instead of the cold window drape that she covered her body for the last half hour.

"Sonic," Amy whispered as he smiled back at her and started to stroke her left cheek in a comforting fashion.

"You had me worried there, Ames," Sonic responded as he used his pet name he gave Amy a few years ago. "When you collapsed at my door I was worried you were dying for a while."

Just as Sonic said the word 'dying' Amy immediately let out a torrent of tears and started crying her heart out as Sonic almost jumped back from shock at her abrupt crying.

"You didn't save me," Amy sniffled out in between her crying as Sonic's expression turned from worry to fear instantly.

"Amy, what happened?" Sonic asked as he moved his hand from her cheek down to her left hand were he gripped it lovingly.

"I was coming home last night from the market," Amy replied as she calmed herself down enough to tell her story. "When all of a sudden these metal tentacles came out of the manhole that was in the alley I was walking down to get home."

"They then raped me, Sonic!" Amy cried out as she balled herself up again as another torrent of tears flooded from her eyes and Sonic's eyes shrunk in disbelief at Amy. He had no idea that happened to the one he loved. If only he was there he could have saved her.

"While those things were raping me," Amy finally continued on as she shivered in fear. "Someone from under the manhole started saying I was going to be his slave forever."

"Then one of the tentacles injected me with something in my neck," Amy pointed to the left side of her neck where Sonic frowned in anger as he saw a mark and a hole that looked like a needle was driven in there recently.

"Then I-I-I," Amy stuttered in shame as she closed her eyes in anger at herself. "I started to enjoy being raped."

Sonic's then bulged out in shock at what Amy just said.

"I don't know what that stuff was," Amy continued as she started hating herself more and more. "But whatever it was it made me love being raped. Whatever the voice asked me to do after that I did. It was like I was being controlled by it."

Sonic felt immense sorrow for Amy as he squeezed her hand more and he used his other hand to lovingly pet her quills to comfort her.

"I was then finally able to escape those things," Amy whimpered as her body shivered violently as it was screaming at her to return to her attacker. "But while I did my body was screaming at me to return to him."

"I am so scared, Sonic," Amy sobbed as she turned over and buried her face into Sonic's soft fur. "What if those things find me and rape me again? What if I turn into a sex slave to that demented person? I can barely control myself just to stay here."

"Amy," Sonic softly cooed as he softly petted her quills more and squeezed her hand tighter. "Everything will be okay."

"How can you say that?" Amy spat as she looked up at Sonic anger with tears still in her eyes. "You aren't a woman so you can't go through what I am."

"You're right about that Amy," Sonic answered in a calm, soft tone as moved his hand down from Amy's quills to her right cheek where he brushed it with his thumb in a reassuring fashion. "But trust me when I say I will make sure it won't happen again."

"How can you promise me that?" Amy replied in tears. "That stuff that I have in my body now is making me want to get raped again!"

"Then I will find out what it is and find a way to get it out of you," Sonic stated as he removed his hands from Amy and then in a blink of an eye he held a weird yellow, handheld scanner.

"What is that?' Amy asked as she stared at the odd scanner.

"Tails made this scanner that could detect abnormal substances in people's bodies," Sonic answered as smiled at Amy. "Lucky me that he left it here a couple of weeks ago and he forgot to pick it up. Now hold still for me."

Amy simply nodded and Sonic pointed the scanner at her before he clicked the on switch. The scanner rumbled a bit in Sonic's hands before a thin red laser shot out of the back of the scanner and it slowly started to move over Amy's body.

"Foreign chemical detected," a female computer voice spat out from the scanner after it scanned Amy for several minutes.

"Scanner, give foreign chemical details," Sonic quickly replied as he stopped pointing the scanner at Amy.

"Chemical is aphrovilate," the scanner soon stated. "Aphrovilate is a non-lethal chemical that is only able to enter a body through direct injection. It is a chemical that does no damage to the body but greatly influences the hosts mind and when injected the host will gain vast sexual knowledge."

Sonic blushed a bit in embarrassment at the scanner for being so blunt but soon the blush became much brighter and more obvious as it continued.

"The chemical also enhances the sensitivity of the host in their private areas as well as increases their tolerance during sexual intercourse which results in stronger orgasms."

Sonic now was really blushing now as shifted uncomfortably as Amy was starting to blush a bit from the scanner's bluntness as well.

"However side effects from this chemical are as follows. The chemical stays in the body from the time it has been injected, to the time of the host's death. Also the host will go into phases of what are called Aphrovile Crazed. During this phase the host's eyes will turn a magenta shade and will have sexual intercourse with their determined mate until they are exhausted or both mates are satisfied. The Aphrovile Craze makes the host easily able to find their mate with no trouble at all."

Sonic was so close to throwing down the scanner, pounding it into the tile floor, and shattering it into pieces as Amy was blushing extremely hard that Sonic had to be listening to her condition.

"The mate is determined by the first person to have sexual intercourse with the host."

Amy felt tears starting to form from her eyes again as she hated the fact of having to be the slave to her rapist. Of all people she would want to be mated with was still her long time love Sonic who had to be in the middle of her major dilemma.

"However," the scanner interjected Amy's hopes and ears immediately perched up at this word.

"Maybe there is hope yet," she told herself.

"If the host has intercourse with another person that satisfies the host's sexual needs and desires better than her current mate, then the other person will become their new mate."

Now Amy was really blushing. Her only hope to have true love now was to have sex with Sonic. What would he think about her if she asked him to do just that?

"Scanner," Sonic finally stated as the scanner went silent, "is there any known way to counteract the Aphrovilate?"

"No vaccine is known," the scanner answered and Amy's hopes soon die.

"I guess the only way for me to get out of this is if you-"Amy was about to shyly ask but Sonic snapped his fingers and grinned as Amy then went silent to hear him.

"Scanner," Sonic quickly stated before his idea left his mind. "Find a location where most of the materials are found that are needed to make Aphrovilate."

"Scanning…" the scanner replied and Amy weakly sat up in confusion.

"Why are you asking it to find that?" Amy asked.

"Because if I can get a hold of the materials needed to make it I can probably get Tails to make an antidote chemical to counteract it."

"Location found," the scanner finally beeped out and Sonic's heart immediately prepared itself for what it was about to say.

"Location with the largest supply of gurella, mercury, and sanditson is… Eggman's Headquarters."

Amy gasped in terror while Sonic growled in anger.

"I should have known Eggman had something to do with this," Sonic nearly yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table that was beside the recliner and it immediately broke in half because of Sonic's might.

"Stay here, Amy," Sonic softly ordered as he made his way to the front door. "I'll be back soon."

"Wait," Amy whispered as she struggled to get out of the recliner and she made her way to Sonic as he stood at the front door with Sonic's sea green bathrobe wrapped around her naked body.

"Why don't we just have sex?" Amy whimpered as she feared what Sonic's response was. "I just don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Sonic remained silent for a moment before he finally spoke so he could say the right words to not hurt her.

"Amy, you don't deserve to have this curse on you and become a sex driven person," Sonic somberly replied. "If I had sex with you now I would be no better than that sick basterd who raped."

Amy felt her heart skip in happiness at Sonic's answer and before she knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck pressed her lips on his strongly. Sonic nearly jumped out of his skin at Amy's action but before he could register what to do, Amy broke her lips from Sonic's and she blushed hard.

"For luck," Amy shyly answered as Sonic couldn't help but smile. It was his first real received kiss from Amy and his heart fluttered for a moment before he could register an answer.

"I'll be back as fast as I can," Sonic shyly answered before he opened the door and bolted to his destination as fast as his legs would carry him.

Amy smiled at Sonic as the road burn from his shoes and speed left a hint of black soot in his path. She then closed the door and made her way back to the recliner while she spun around once like a ballerina in blissful happiness. The fact that Sonic, the love of her life, was going to risk his own life to remove the curse that was bestowed upon her just made Amy's stomach fill with butterflies in happiness. All of her life, she was not as sure that Sonic truly loved her than at this very moment in time.

"He loves me," Amy sang in glee as she spun around again before she landed in the recliner. She then wrapped her arms around her body and hugged herself before repeating her previous statement.

Finally Amy calmed down from her trance of blind happiness as she still held a bright smile on her face. Then she winced in pain as she felt a ting of pain in her eyes and she quickly tried to rub whatever it was that was causing the pain. When she couldn't stop the pain she quickly got up and made her way to Sonic's bathroom.

Amy then blindly turned on the faucet and splashed cold water against her eyes in hopes to sub due the pain before examining any damage that may have been inflicted by the mysterious assailant that was torturing her eyes.

Amy slowly looked up at the mirror that was hanging in front of the faucet and her heart stopped at what she saw. Her eyes were not their natural color. They had changed from her light emerald shade to a hot mixture of magenta and light green color. She shakily touched the mirror with her right hand to make sure that what she was seeing was real and was filled with terror when her hand made contact with the slick glass surface.

Suddenly the images of her rape started slamming into Amy's mind and she quickly gripped her head with her hands as she hoped to stop the images. Her mind was now screaming with two different voices, one screamed for her to leave and find her mate, while the other screamed for her to stay and wait for her beloved to return to her side.

Amy's body was now shaking again and even more violently in her legs and waist area than anywhere else. She could feel her breasts starting to feel like as though they were tightening up by some invisible hands that were greedily grabbing them, and her flower was heaving as though some invisible fingers were intruding inside of her.

"You want him," the voice of the aphrovilate purred in Amy's mind as the other voice of her true values became weaker.

"No," Amy weakly fought back as she closed her eyes to try and hold back the aphrovilate from taking over her mind.

"Remember how you loved how it felt," the voice softly spoke again as Amy's breasts tightened up even more and her flower was pulsating as it tried to persuade its master to given to what it wanted. Then she felt some of her fluids starting leak out of her flower as it became more demanding for something to accompany it in a hot ritual of animalistic accompaniment. Her nipples were becoming swollen and erect as her body started sweating as though she was doing a ten mile sprint with no breaks.

Amy weakly took another glance at the mirror and her heart froze at what she saw. Her eyes were becoming less of her own natural green and were being dominated by the hot magenta color of the aphrovilate.

"Go to him," the aphrovilate whispered seductively as Amy felt it starting to completely take over.

"No," Amy struggled to whisper out. "I don't want him."

"Who could you possibly want then?" the voice asked as it started to lose its patience with Amy's struggling. "Who could possibly want you as much as he does?"

"Sonic, my true love," Amy gasped as she felt almost the last of her control was slipping away.

"You're too weak for him," the aphrovilate argued as it increased the demanding of breaking its host's will by making her flower grow hotter.

"No I am not!" Amy screamed back as she used all of her strength to resist her body's demands. "I will stay strong for him and I'll start by not listening to you!"

Amy then gasped in happiness as she felt her eyes starting to calm down from pain, her breasts started to relax a bit, and her flower's pulsating started to calm down. She weakly looked back at the mirror to see the tide of the war of colors in her eyes was starting to be dominated by her natural emerald color again. Though there was still a fierce resistance of the magenta in the mixture in her pupils.

"Sonic please hurry," Amy whimpered as she feared for the worst might happen if he would be too late.

Sonic growled as he gazed up at the towering fortress that stood in front of him. It was Eggman's Headquarters. Inside laid an untold number of traps, robots, and defense systems that would stop at nothing to keep intruders out. However despite the danger, Sonic was determined to find Eggman and save the love of his life from the eternal torturment of the aphrovilate that was poisoning her mind.

Sonic took a deep breath, readied himself by getting into his starting run position, and then shot out at mach 4 speed into the robotic hell house.

~Inside Eggman's Headquarter~

"Dr. Eggman," a small black robot spat out with an annoying male robotic voice, "an intruder has been detected in Block D."

Then a pudgy man with a red coat and black leggings with matching shoes spun around in a revolving black chair in the center of the room that was filled with bleeping computers.

"Get me a visual on the intruder," Eggman retorted in annoyance as the small robot nodded at its master's orders before a large screen slowly dropped from the ceiling in front of Eggman's gaze. The screen was black for a moment before it showed a hallway in the base with nothing else on the screen for a moment. Then in a blink of an eye a light blue streak shot across the screen and Eggman immediately pressed a small blue button on his chair and the image froze.

"Ahh, Sonic," Eggman muttered to himself as he had a good clear view of his adversary with his facial expression full of rage and determination. "But why are you here?"

Eggman started running his right hand through his orange mustache for a moment as he tried to think of what he may have done recently to provoke his nemesis to infiltrate his base but he was unable to think of anything.

"N-72," Eggman finally spoke up as he stopped running his hand through his mustache and the robot gave his full attention to his creator.

"Yes, doctor?" N-72 responded.

"Disable the security and make sure none of my servants engage in combat with Sonic," Eggman commanded.

"But sir, why?" N-72 quickly questioned his master.

"I don't think Sonic is here to destroy the base or harm any of my inventions," Eggman quickly explained. "Rather it looks like he wishes to speak with me."

"Very well, doctor," N-72 acknowledged as it then pressed a black button on its wrist.

"Security system disabled," a female computerized voice spoke out.

"Now leave me to here so I can speak with my adversary in privacy," Eggman soon ordered as he flicked his hand to shoo away his servant.

"As you command," N-72 answered as it then turned around and left his master to his business.

About three minutes later Sonic slowed to a halt as he made to the main central command room where Eggman was sitting in the middle of.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled out in anger as his advisory turned his seat around so the two would make eye to eye contact.

"Hello, Sonic," Eggman greeted as he rose up from his seat and made his way to the blue hedgehog. "What brings you here today?"

"Okay, what trap do you have set up for me in here," Sonic retorted as he gave a quick scan of the room to make sure nothing would jump out at him and possibly kill him.

"If I had a trap for you then you would have already have encountered traps on your way here," Eggman answered and Sonic let his guard down a little as he realized that Eggman had a point.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Eggman asked as he stroked his mustache again.

"Don't play stupid with me you twisted ass!" Sonic erupted in anger and Eggman immediately stopped stroking his mustache at Sonic's response. Never in his years of fighting Sonic did he ever curse at him like he just had or have as much anger behind his words.

"Of all the years we have been fighting, I always had an ounce of respect for you Egghead," Sonic continued ranting in rage. "Yet you have broken my respect and tolerance of you for what you did!"

"What are you talking about?" Eggman responded in a confused tone.

"I am talking about that sick thing you sent upon to rape Amy you basterd!" Sonic roared as almost jumped upon Eggman with his body fueled with rage but he was able to barely control himself.

"What!?" Eggman exploded in shock at Sonic's words as he stared at him with complete shock.

"You heard me!" Sonic yelled as he shook Tails's scanner in fury at Eggman. "The proof is right here! You have most likely place to make aphrovilate and Amy said there were metal tentacles that rapped her. That means you made the aphrovilate that is in Amy now, and you made whatever thing you created to rape Amy!"

"Wait a minute," Eggman muttered in a tone just barely audible to Sonic.

"What?" Sonic spat out quickly.

"It can't be," Eggman mumbled again before he turned around and type a few keys into his massive computer until he finally grabbed a nearby intercom.

"Trayver, report to the main operations hub immediately," Eggman commanded into the microphone as it echoed his words through out the base.

About three minutes later, a gray hedgehog, with a large black backpack hanging from his shoulders, walked into the hub with an irritated look on his face.

"You called for me?" Trayver spat out as his eyes glowed with a hint of magenta and red.

"Where were you earlier?" Eggman asked as he kept a straight face and Trayver growled at his master's question.

"In my quarters," Trayver quickly answered and Eggman twitched his mustache in anger at his minion's response.

"Hey Egghead," Sonic interjected as he scratched the back of his head. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"He is my greatest achievement at trying to defeat you," Eggman answered. "However now I am not sure if it is anymore. You see the problem with my machines is the fact they don't have feelings like we do, Sonic. So I created a android capable of having feelings. However I needed a fresh mind that was stubborn on killing. So when I found Trayver here near the State Penitentiary where he was nearly dead after escaping I thought he would be the perfect specimen."

"Your sick Eggman," Sonic answered in shock at the twisted idea of having a mass murderer inside an android's body.

"I guess I can't argue with your logic now," Eggman agreed. "Because I just cross referenced the in mate archives of all recent inmates that have escaped and only one pops up that is named Trayver."

"Well what did he bomb someplace or kill someone?" Sonic asked.

"Worse," Eggman answered in shame as he looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up again. "Trayver is a convicted sex offender on nineteen accounts of raping young girls."

"What!?" Sonic yelled out as he gripped the collar of Eggman's outfit and he pulled his face down to his eye level. "Are you saying that you saved this sick basterd from a righteous death that you never back checked on and he rapped Amy?!?"

"I believe so," Eggman answered in shame. "I am so sorry Sonic."

"You guys don't even have any proof I wasn't in my quarters anyways," Trayver defended as he growled at the fact that his operation was now in jeopardy.

"Trayver, execute operation 7-23B," Eggman ordered and Trayver growled before his mechanical body acknowledged his savior's command.

"Now tell me where you truly were earlier," Eggman commanded as Trayver nodded reluctantly.

"I was down in the sewers making aphrovilate from the chemicals I stole from you when I saw a pink hedgehog," Trayver answered and Sonic almost lost his control as he nearly pummeled the android to the ground with pure rage. "I then rapped the hedgehog and injected a dosage of aphrovilate which I still have in my backpack as well as the metallic orgasmic tentacles I created."

"YOU BASTERD!" Sonic roared as he leapt through the air and tackled Trayver as he threw punch after punch upon the android's metallic skin. "YOU HEARTLESS MOTHERFUCKING BASTERD!"

Eggman quickly grabbed Sonic by his arms and tried to pull him off as Sonic continued to hit the android until his punches could no longer reach his target.

"Let go of me," Sonic screamed out as he relentlessly tried to wiggle out of Eggman's grip so he could go in for another pouncing on Trayver.

"Sonic there are more important things to be worrying about right now," Eggman spat out and Sonic finally calmed down as he remembered that Amy was still at his house fighting off the aphrovilate that she was now cursed with.

"You're right Eggman," Sonic finally calmly complied as he shook off Eggman's grip on him and he opened Trayver's backpack to grab the needle that held a magenta substance inside. However when Sonic took away the aphrovilate, Trayver's metal tentacles lashed out at Sonic but he was much too fast for the demented arms to catch him.

"So what are you going to do with Trayver?" Sonic finally asked as he dusted his pants off that had a bit of oil on them from the leaking metal tentacles.

"I will induce a high voltage shock through his system which will destroy the body and all remnants of his sub consciousness," Eggman determined as it would be smartest thing to do was to give the scumbag of the world death instead of having tax payers waist their hard earned money on people that would never get out of prison.

"Okay well I better get this stuff to Tails so he can find an antidote," Sonic stated as he held the aphrovilate carefully in his right hand so he would not drop it.

"Sonic I hate to be the bearer of even more bad news but…" Eggman was about to finish but Trayver maniacally finished his answer.

"The only cure for aphrovilate is Plandinese Poison which will kill your little slut before it will even attack the aphrovilate."

"You can't be serious," Sonic replied in shock as he gripped the aphrovilate desperately as he hoped that Eggman would for once tell him what he really wanted to hear.

"I am sorry Sonic but he is right," Eggman sighed in defeat as he looked at the ground in shame. "The aphrovilate can't be cured without killing Amy."

"No!" Sonic screamed at Eggman as he shook his head violently as he tried to ignore the horrid truth that his nemesis was telling him. "There has to be away to save her!"

"I win, Sonic," Trayver interjected insanely as he let out a maniacal laugh. "Your girlfriend will be mine forever even after death and you will never be able to have her. You will never be able to please her like I did so she will never be able to completely love you with all of her body and mind. Even as we speak I can sense she is almost at the breaking point of my control."

"He is right, Sonic," Eggman replied as he patted his respected rival on his shoulder to somewhat comfort him. "You need to get back to Amy because when Trayver dies, the aphrovilate will make her induce a mental breakdown and she will need someone to comfort her, regardless of what she truly feels about him or you."

"Okay," Sonic finally understood as he shook off Eggman's hand and he soon revved up and exploded out of the base and arrived at Amy's small apartment. Sonic placed his thumb on the scanner beside Amy's door and the scanner turned green in verification at his accepted entry. For you see Amy had Tails install a security system inside her apartment and only allowed herself and Sonic have full entry to her apartment without anyone else present. Thanks to that, Sonic blurred into Amy's homey apartment, snatched up her suitcase, and filled it with her clothes and important belongings including hygiene products that she kept.

When Sonic started rummaging through her drawers of her oak dresser, he came across the drawer that held her ample supply of undergarments. Sonic quickly blushed brightly at his discovery but he soon pushed away his male hormones and grabbed all of Amy's bras and panties. Soon Sonic filled the suitcase completely and he revved back up once more and exited his lover's apartment at breakneck speed before anyone could get a quick glimpse of him.

About two minutes later Sonic arrived at his humble abode and sighed in despair as grey clouds start converging on the night sky and distance rumbles echo from a few miles away.

"Great," Sonic sarcastically murmurs, "more things to ruin my day."

Sonic then enters his warm home and places Amy's brown suitcase on the burgundy couch as he notices Amy is not in the recliner where he left her.

"Amy!" Sonic announces as he starts to search his house for his female companion as he starts to worry more and more as every second passes without him finding her.

Then as Sonic was about to fear that the aphrovilate had taken control of his love and compelled her to leave the safety of his house, he heard a small whimper from his bathroom and he immediately barged into find a scene that made him blush hard.

There was Amy whimpering on the tile floor panting with her exposed flower in easy sight of Sonic's gaze. There was a small puddle of Amy's fluids from where her bottom was but Sonic quickly smacked himself out of his primal male hormones and came to the aid of his lover.

"Amy," Sonic softly whispered as he delicately wrapped his arms around Amy's shoulders and he lightly shook her back into consciousness of reality.

"Sonikku," Amy finally struggled to get up as she shook her head and sat up against the side of the bathtub before her eyes fluttered.

"Oh thank heavens your back," Amy exclaimed as she quickly wrapped her arms around the flabbergasted hero and hugged him lovingly. "I was so worried that you wouldn't return and I would lose my sanity."

Sonic's heart felt like it was about to break into millions of pieces as he gazed into the relieved gaze of Amy. He didn't know how he could truly take telling Amy that there was no cure to the diabolical curse that she was inflicted with.

"Amy come on let's get you back in the living room," Sonic gestured as Amy nodded in agreement as the magenta shade in her eyes faded away.

As the two hedgehogs made their way into the living room, Amy couldn't help but notice that Sonic was not exactly acting like he was happy.

"Something defiantly happened when he went to Eggman's base," she assumed to herself.

As Amy sat down on the recliner, Sonic reluctantly flopped his body down on his sofa next to Amy's suitcase.

"I stopped by your apartment and got some of your things," Sonic stated as he gripped the suitcase and handed it to Amy, who smiled and happily thanked him for thinking of her.

Amy then let out a sexy yet mischievous grin at Sonic as a hint of magenta formed in her eyes to tease Sonic.

"I am guessing you got a good look at my underwear collection didn't you," Amy purred and Sonic's expression immediately brightened up as his face exploded in a bright blush as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ye-ah," Sonic confessed.

Amy let out an innocent giggle as she decided to end her teasing of Sonic.

"I am going to go get some of my undergarments on, okay?" Amy answered as Sonic blushed again before she giggled and made her way back into the bathroom.

As Amy let the sea green bathrobe fall to the floor she stopped for a moment to take a good gaze at her naked reflection in the mirror. This was one of the first times in her life that she ever actually took a moment to examine her body in a nonjudgmental way, which after examining, she smiled at her beauty. She was indeed had a beautiful body, curvy but not too much, had a strong figure, and had soft silky fur that was light to touch.

Amy soon snapped out of the spell she cast upon her self as she slid on her light blue undergarments and a matching bra on yet as she did she decided against wearing any of her dresses for she still loved the feeling of the Sonic's soft bathrobe against her skin. She made a mental note to ask Sonic where he purchased the bathrobe.

A minute later Amy returned to the living room and casually sat down across from Sonic as he held an expression of shame and lose.

"I found the aphrovilate," Sonic murmured as he placed the needle containing the chemical on the coffee table and Amy sat down on the recliner.

"So that means I won't have to keep this terrible thing in my body anymore," Amy replied in glee and gave Sonic a warm smile.

"No, Amy you will always have it in your body," Sonic shamefully shook his head and Amy sat up at his response.

"What are you talking about?" Amy responded in worry. "Tails can probably easily make an antidote with the sample you got him."

"He might but that is just it," Sonic nearly broke down as tears started forming from his eyes. "The antidote to the aphrovilate is Plandinese Poison which would kill you before the toxin would even target the aphrovilate."

Amy sat in the recliner in complete shock. If Sonic was saying was true then there never was any hope for her at all.

"I hope you find some comfort in the fact that I found the basterd that rapped you and he will be dead in the next few hours," Sonic stated in a solemn tone.

"But I will always be plagued by this curse," Amy murmured in sadness as tears dripped from her eyes and she weakly wept. "I am always going to be alone."

"I don't want you to be alone anymore," Sonic quickly replied as he snatched the aphrovilate from the table and Amy looked up at him with tears still wallowed up in her glistening emerald eyes.

"What are you saying?" Amy whimpered.

"I love you Amy," Sonic softly replied and Amy's heart felt like it was completely reborn at his confession.

"Really?" Amy whispered as the tears in her eyes turned from sorrow to joy.

"I always have loved you," Sonic continued. "Ever since I meet you but I always ran because I feared for your safety. But in the end it is my fault that you ended up like this."

"Don't say that," Amy discouraged as she shook her head.

"It's true!" Sonic erupted as he stood up in anger at himself and Amy gasped in shock. "If I would have told you my feelings beforehand I might have been there with you to save you from that asshole."

"You don't know that," Amy whimpered.

"Yes I do!" Sonic yelled again as his grip on the aphrovilate. "You don't deserve to bear this curse because of me!"

"Sonic, what are you saying?" Amy asked in terror at what Sonic was thinking.

"I should have been infected with the curse damn it!" Sonic roared as he lifted the aphrovilate to his neck. "I don't want you to bear this curse alone anymore so I will join you!"

"Sonic, NO!" Amy cried out but it was too late as Sonic slammed the needle into his neck and injected himself with the aphrovilate. Sonic's eyes then glistened as the last of the chemical entered his body and he slowly removed the needle from his neck. The deed was done and there was no turning back now.

Sonic weakly fell back into the couch, his eyes closed, and Amy immediately pounced on him as she gripped his head with both of her hands as tears were splattering all over his body.

"Sonic, SONIC!" Amy yelled out as she tried to shake Sonic violently to knock him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Amy," Sonic weakly replied as Amy smiled for a moment before her heart stopped. Sonic's eyes, just like hers, were slowly being consumed by the magenta shade of the aphrovilate.

"Amy, you're so beautiful," Sonic complemented as his fingers slowly reached up and ran through his love's quills softly.

Amy could now feel the hot searing pain of the foreign chemical was now slowly consuming her eyes as her consciousness slowly faded. As she felt the aphrovilate consume her, she wanted and realized that she did want to let it take her over, only this time it would be fueled toward her true love.

Amy closed and then opened her eyes again as her eyes were now consumed by magenta as Sonic's eyes became the same shade.

"You know Sonikku," Amy purred seductively, as her hands lightly traced Sonic's chest in a loving manner. "You have always been such a great hero, never asking for any kind of reward at all."

Sonic only responded with a wanting growl as Amy smiled at his response.

"Yet now," Amy continued as her hands now lay on Sonic's groin and they slowly rubbed against his covered manhood. "I think it is time I reward you for your valor."

Amy then gave Sonic a seductive wink before she lifted herself off the blue stud and a deaf beat starting thumping in her head. She started swaying her hips to the beat and letting Sonic get small glimpses of her cleavage through the bathrobe. Soon however Amy felt as though it was time to make him want her more so she let the bathrobe drop off her shoulders but it still clung to her body weakily.

She wanted now more than ever to let the bathrobe drop to the ground and start riding her lover like no tommorrow but to prolong his torturment of her teasing. She continued bouncing her body in perfect harmony with the deaf beat that was going off in her head as her hands started exploring her own body as this increased Sonic's torture.

Soon Amy gave off a soft, yet wanting, moan to her love as her hands traveled across her undergarments as to fuel the fires of Sonic's innermost desires for her. Then she let the rest of the bathrobe slowly drop to the floor, revealing the rest of her luscious body to Sonic's gaze and he gave her a loud growl in happiness at this.

"Do you love my body?" Amy purred as her hands swept across her perfect breasts and Sonic only replied with another growl.

"Do you want to see more?" Amy asked again as she winked again and Sonic gave the same reply to her previous question.

"As you wish," Amy moaned as her hands slowly unclipped her bra and then held the bra to her breasts to prolong Sonic's internal torture.

"Please let it drop," Sonic groaned and Amy simply smiled and did as her hero asked as she removed her hands from the aqua bra and gravity took its course by bring the bra out of the line of protection of Sonic's gaze.

Amy smiled and then continued her striptease for another minute until she let the beat leave her mind and she sat on her lover's lap to give him another taste of her maw before continuing.

As Sonic groaned from the passionate lust-filled kiss, Amy's hands slowly unbuttoned his jeans and flicked them off with his shoes moments later. Then she let her hands slowly reach into Sonic's black boxers to find his hardened manhood. With one swift movement, Sonic's boxers left his body with nothing left on his body to cover that which Amy yearned for.

"Now stand up," Amy purred as she broke her lips with her lovers and she rose on her feet and placed her back to Sonic. He quickly acknowledged Amy's instruction and rose to his feet. He then pressed his body tightly against Amy's nearly completely exposed back with only her panties covering her perfectly sculpted butt. Sonic let his hands slowly reach around Amy's body to grasp her luscious lemons but she lightly swatted his hands away.

"Not yet," Amy purred as Sonic growled back in annoyance.

Amy then grasped Sonic's hardened manhood and brought it to stand in between her strong legs and her abdomen. She then pressed her legs together, trapping Sonic's appendage, and she slowly rubbing her covered flower against his length.

"Uhhh," Sonic groaned happily at Amy's ingenious stroking as this fueled his lower body with both pleasure and fueled his desires to grip her breasts to thank her but he reframed from doing so.

"Good boy," Amy purred as Sonic remained obedient to her command. She then softly wrapped her right hand around the head of Sonic's appendage and softly stroked the sensitive head. Sonic let out a loud groan in happiness as his cheeks were now brightly purple from his strong blushing that was produced by Amy's actions. She also had a harsh, yet happy, blush across her cheeks as she let out a few moans of pleasure when she felt Sonic's manhood starting to throb happily and the feeling of the cloth of her panties rubbing against her sensitive flower that only heightened her inner fuels of her desire and pleasure.

"Now grip them," Amy growled as Sonic quickly did as he was asked and gripped her perfect breasts fiercely.

"Yessss," Amy hissed happily as Sonic squeezed her melons with passion and then started to rub her erect nipples in between his fingers. She felt a rising pleasure fill her upper body as her lower body rewarded Sonic's pro like pleasing by increasing the speed of her stroking.

Finally three minutes later the Amy finally commanded Sonic to stop and he did so as Amy released the captivity of Sonic's bright red appendage that had grown rock hard and grew to its full length of 8.5 inches and 1.8 inches wide.

Amy then turned around to her lover and knelt down on the floor so that her head was now eye level to Sonic's erect appendage. The next thing that Sonic knew, he was moaning hard as Amy wrapped her maw around the head of his manhood and she slowly let her tongue slither around his head like it was a lollipop.

"Oh god," Sonic groaned as Amy sucked on his appendage harder and she gripped his testicles with one of her free hands. She then carefully massaged his hanging testicles and stroked the rest of his shaft with her other free hand. This three pronged assault on his manhood was almost too much for Sonic as let out low moan after low moan of happiness as the pleasure in his body was starting to fill. If it were not for the aphrovilate Sonic would have orgasmed in one minute with Amy's perfect assault but instead three minutes of pure bliss passed by for him.

"Oh Amy," Sonic finally groaned lightly as he could feel his pleasure reaching its limit, "I am going to cum!"

"Mmmmph," Amy muffled in response as she sped up her stroking and the intensity of her tongue's licking. The aphrovilate was making Amy desire to have a taste of Sonic's hot seed and she damn will get it.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sonic moaned as he reached his breaking point as the supply of pleasure in his body rushed through it and shot out from the tip of his appendage. Amy let out a muffled moan as she was rewarded with an ample supple of her lover's, hot, thick, sweet seed. She immediately fell in love with the taste of Sonic's luscious semen as she let her tongue swirl around the white substance for a moment before swallowing it all down her throat.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," Amy moaned happily as she seductively licked her lips and Sonic was immediately turned on by this. "I love the taste of your seed."

"I think you'll love it better inside of you," Sonic growled and Amy let a giggle slip through her lips at Sonic's dirty comment.

"Maybe," Amy purred back as her hands tantalizingly trace Sonic's chest and Sonic let small moans pass through his lips. "I just hope you can be better than my current mate."

"I'll blow him out of the water," Sonic strongly stated as his hands squeezed Amy's butt lightly and she moaned at his action.

Then in one quick move, Sonic pinned Amy to the Lazy Boy recliner and tore off her panties greedily with little effort. Amy moaned happily as she saw the torn up undergarments flutter to the ground and before she could say anything she screamed out happily in pleasure as she felt an intruder plunge deep inside her womb. She managed to gaze down to see Sonic's organ as he lustfully grinned back at her.

"Beat him," Amy demanded and Sonic simply nodded as he soon started thrusting inside his lover at half of his lighting speed.

"Oooh," Amy moaned out as she felt Sonic grip her thighs and his lighting, hard thrusts of his member completely fill her womb. Her mind was now a big blur and her body was screaming in happiness. Yet she needed him to do more, much more.

"Harder," Amy screamed out and Sonic grunted her demand as he put four times more force into his thrusts than ever before. His mind was full of intoxication at the unspeakably amazing feeling of Amy's insides. Her walls were tight and would throb against his shaft when he would pull out, yet she was drenched in her fluids that made his appendage slip inside her with ease. He was wallowing in pleasure and he was driven to please her. He would have her forever.

"Faster!," Amy screamed out again as Sonic sped up to the speed of double what the limit of a normal person.

"Yesssssssss," Amy hissed happily as her breasts were now bouncing wildly with Sonic's thrusts. She was doing her best to help Sonic go deeper inside her womb but only one out of every four thrusts was she able to make him hammer her sweet spot. Her mind was now a complete fog and she could feel Sonic slowly starting to beat her former mate. She wanted him badly to win and she needed him to give her everything he had.

"Give me your all!" Amy moaned out and then she let out a happy scream as Sonic sped up to his maximum speed that was so fast that his appendage seemed to have turned invisible because of the speed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Amy screamed out as she felt Sonic's invisible member constantly slamming into her sweet spot now for every nanosecond that passed. She felt her pleasure starting to swell up and she knew that she was close and that he was beating him. The image inside her mind of her mate was slowly cracking like glass until finally it completely shattered revealing Sonic. He had beaten him.

"I'm cumming!" Amy screamed as her massive orgasm ripped through her luscious body and Sonic roared happily as his member became drenched in his lover's fluids.

"Ahhh!" Sonic responded as he orgasmed for a second time as his massive quantity of semen ripped from the tip of his member and completely filled Amy's womb and then some that couldn't stay in so it dripped to the recliner's fabric.

The lovers now didn't let another word pass through their lips other than the panting of the wild sex that they just had.

Finally Amy was able to choke out, "You did it my love, you beat him."

"See I said I would," Sonic pant idly replied as he smirked happily. "We are now together forever my mate."

"Do you still have some of your juices left?" Amy sultrily asked as Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah but I don't know if I have enough energy to do what I just did again," Sonic grunted.

"Oh don't worry about that," Amy quickly answered as she lifted her body from under Sonic and made her way on top of him. "I'll do all the work."

Before Sonic could even let out a sigh to protest, Amy slammed her flower into his manhood and they were joined once again in the harmonious act of love making.

"Oh you feel so good," Amy moaned out as she used her powerful hips to ride Sonic as if he was a horse.

"Where did you learn this?" Sonic grunted as he struggled to wrap his hands around Amy's bucking hips for the siege of pleasure that was assaulting his body was almost too much for him to withstand.

"So big," Amy moaned out again as her bucking pace increased as her breasts started bouncing wildly with every thrust she gave Sonic. "Oh Sonic, don't you dare ever leave me."

"God I won't," Sonic struggled to spit out as he felt his body starting to tense up from Amy's expert like movements. "Ahh you are so good Amy I just want to burst inside you so much."

"Hold it in as long as you can, love," Amy panted as her pace increased and the pleasure for the two lovers heightened to a new level. As Amy did this Sonic could help but start thrusting into her womb to help make his manhood reach a new level of penetration into his lover and Amy happily moaned when Sonic did this.

"Yessss," Amy hissed happily as Sonic's manhood was starting to penetrate her womb deep enough to touch her sweet spot. "Keep going love."

Amy's vision was starting to blur from the unimaginable pleasure that she was experiencing as her walls were starting to clamp down on Sonic's manhood after every buck she gave him and he grunted with happiness at this. She was reaching her climax, her lower body was pulsating uncontrollably, and her body was flaring up in heat that was only rivaled by Sonic's. Finally she reached her limit.

"I'm cummnig!" Amy screamed as her final orgasm gushed from her flower and completely splattered all over Sonic's appendage and his legs which pushed Sonic to explode inside his mate.

"Amy!" Sonic groaned loudly as his seed ripped through his body and completely filled every inch of Amy's womb as they both finally collapsed on one another in exhaustion.

"Amy," Sonic weakily whispered out as the aphrovilate lost control of his body.

"Yes," Amy replied as she snuggled up closer to her partners body and showed that she too was no longer under control of the chemical that ravaged her mind.

"I love you and I am happy I had my first time with you," Sonic replied as he lightly kissed her sweet lips.

"I love you too," Amy answered before the hedgehogs finally let sleep take over their bodies as they were finally happy to be together forever.

And that is it folks. This was made by my brother so leave reviews for him okay.

This was by far the lemoniest lemon that I have ever written and as such I will need ample reviews to quench my thirst for another lemon to be written.

I say….

25 reviews for the sequel! Peace out and leave reviews!


End file.
